Breath Away
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: One of my muses entire world and existence is turned upside down after a meeting with Sean O'Haire. Very short. Read and Review please!


I hear the cheesy little cliche line all the time. He kissed me and it 'took my breath away.' I looked at him and he 'took my breath away.' All that bullshit.   
  
I've never believed in a lot of things in my life. I believed in family and God. That's pretty much all you need to survive to live. I don't need love... because I get that from the two things I believe in. Love could never touch me, which was good because then Love could never hurt me. Or at least that's what I thought, before I met him.   
  
I've been loved before, how could I not? People are always saying how cute and adorable I am... That's not being egotistical, that's being rational. I've always been loved, but I had never loved anyone back. I thought I was in love once. But, it turned out it was just heartburn from too many Taco Bell tacos. Those things could kill a person....   
  
But this..This is different. He... With him, it's totally different. You've seen him weekly on your television. Sean -fucking gorgeous- O'Haire. I want to melt into a pile of teenybopper goo whenever I see him. But, I think that would probably be frowned upon. Especially since I am almost 29...   
  
But, his beauty is so great that it's honestly hard to find the words to describe it. Just the way he looks at you and then grins like a manic... He knows what your thinking about and why you are. He can read you mind. I swear on a stack of bibles, that he knows every goddamned dirty thought I've ever thought about him every time he looks at me like that. He knows, he has too.   
  
When he speaks, he speaks in riddles... Trying to keep you guessing. Wondering what he'll do or say next.   
  
Like today when he came up to me. He was going on and on about something or other. I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy staring at his lips. They were so red and full... and I wondered how they would taste. He stopped whatever he was saying and licked his lips. I saw his eyes twinkle and I was going to say something, when he took advantage of my open mouth. His lips were as full and soft as I imaged and his beard tickled me slightly, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed it. I could feel things that I could never have had before.   
  
He opened my eyes in so many different ways. I could hear nothing except his heartbeat. Maybe it was mine. Maybe it was someone else's. But, I could hear that. I heard the wind blowing up against the arena outside. I could feel a warm glow start on my face and work it's way to my stomach and lower. I could see nothing but his bright eyes. I could see some of his hair go into his eyes. I had reached up with the intent to push the hair away, but my hands had stopped and pulled themselves around his neck. Trying to pull him closer to me. Even closer then he already was. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't want him inside me in the sexual sense (well, I did.. I'm not going to lie) but I wanted him 'inside me' in the spiritual sense as well.   
  
And when we finally did break apart, I had finally found out what people meant when they said 'took my breath away.' I had to leaned up against the wall to catch my breath. I don't even get that breathless after a 45-minute match! And here I was, trying to catch my breath, and hold onto all those feelings that I had felt during the kiss.   
  
He looked at me, with that glint in his eyes, "Welcome to the path most people fear to tread." He leaned over and kissed my forehead gently, like if I was a child. "But I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."   
  
And, padre, that was my sin. For having so much pride and not believing in other people's version of love when I should have believed. It took 28 years, but Sean O'Haire made me see the way. I've stumbled through this world, so many times betrayed. Either by love or by my own foolish pride. I had to get it off my chest, father."   
  
"Your sins are forgiven, Chavo. Now, go home before Eddie and your grandmother think you got lost."   
  
"Thank you so much father! Thank you!"   
------   
  
A/N: Yes, I can be sly when I want to be. Chavo!Muse pretty much as the same ideals about what/who Sean O'Haire is/does as I do. I don't know when my Chavolito was born... I know it was January 7, but I don't know his age.. So I made it up and said 28. That sounds good, right? This was slightly inspired by Sarah McLachlan's "Possession" song. It's a really nifty song, and has inspired me countless other times (See/Read my story: 'Memories Trapped In Time.'). I own none of these characters (-giant pout-) and please don't sue because I still have nothing of monetary value hiding anywhere. If I did, I think I would just buy myself Chavo, just to get him out of my system ^_^ Rock on and please review! 


End file.
